1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a slider for a slide fastener attached to a bag or the like article, and more particularly to a pull tab for such slide fastener slider.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A typical pull tab for slide fastener sliders of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 62-102407. The disclosed pull tab includes, as reillustrated here in FIG. 5, a pull tab body 11 formed of a highly flexible and elastic material such as soft synthetic rubber, soft synthetic resin, etc. and having a grip portion 12b on which a plurality of parallel spaced transverse ridges 13 are formed at equal intervals.
As is well known in the art, the pull tab is a part of a slider which is used to open and close a slide fastener, the grippability or "easy-to-grip" capability is an important characteristic required for the slider pull tab to ensure a smooth opening and closing operation of the slide fastener.
The slider pull tab disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese publication is soft and elastic due to its material used, however, it is still unsatisfactory in terms of the grippability. This is because the ridges 13 on the grip portion 12 in fact provide an increased resistance to slip but concurrently give an unpleasant rugged touch to feeling onto the user's fingers.